Frozen Dragon Hogwarts
by Twinfic
Summary: A crossover of Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, Frozen, and Harry Potter, where Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida, Elsa and Anna go to school at Hogwarts. Each section will be from the point of veiw of a different character so no one is left out.
1. Chapter 1

Snow was lightly falling on the lashes of all the Hogwarts students. White was everywhere, a blanket of frosty lace lay on the ground covering all the buildings and roofs with little white caps. Jack had just gotten out of potions. Tired eyed and rugged after the long potions test he headed down to see his friend Hiccup. he was quite depressed about the test, his partner managed to recreate a bomb instead of a love potion, giving his grade an F. Jack cheered himself up a bit by imagining the potions room being blown up by a bunch of potions and him dancing in the ashes.

The snow fell one his face cooling his heated cheeks, the anger melted away into a calm serenader as he headed down to Hagrid's hut. The snow storm he had started yesterday had calmed down to a soft blurry he was happy with his artistic blanket of snow.

Hiccup was almost always at Hagrid's hut, he always checked up on his pet toothless, a dragon. Even though you were not aloud dragons as pets at school, Hagrid , being the grounds keeper and care of magical creatures teacher, was over joyed and offered to house toothless at his hut. Jack approached the door of the hut, the door hinges were rusty and the foundation was leaning crooked. Jack was surprised it didn't fall over, yet the roof looked like it had a hole in it. He was just about to knock when the door flew open, "there you are!" Hiccup jumped out the door and gave jack a hug grinning wildly. "You look like you need a cheer up!"

Hiccup was usually happy whenever jack was around. he usually would observe his freezing abilities and write down notes. Hiccup already took studious notes on dragons and mythical creatures, but he still hadn't figured out how jacks powers work. Notebook out hiccup lead jack inside of the hut where hagrids giant figure was standing trying to fix his roof. He turned and greeted his guest, his smile beaming but he looked troubled with the roof. Hagrid's height towered over jack as he reached up to repair the shingles. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you didn't send an entire bloody blizzard to Hogwarts" he gruffed as he moved the extra beams around.

"Hear ill lighten your load," jack sauntered outside with hiccup at his heels ready to jot down anything interesting. Grabbing his crook He flew up too the roof his feet lightly brushing the powder but not letting a foot imprint his beautiful work. He took a deep breath, the cool air rushing into his systems giving him a feeling of contempt. Releasing his air he blew the snow off the house, redirecting it right onto hiccups head. "Hey!" A word of complaint squeaked out of hiccup as his head popped out of the pile of snow.

Jack bursted out laughing at the sight of the scrawny hufflepuff student brushing snow off his robes. "Its all in good fun hiccup," he said as a grin broke on hiccups face and started to laugh. Hagrid came out and chuckled at the observed scene. "The roofs fixed, thank you jack." He gruffed with a laugh. "I recon you all have to get back to your dorms to get ready,"

Hiccup looked like he just remembered a doctors appointment and hurriedly started to collect his things. Frost had no idea what they were talking about, he could never remember an agenda or special events. Still lost he questioned them on the event. "Blimey jack, don't you ever pay attention?" Hiccup said. "New students are arriving and we are going to have a dance to celebrate their arrival,"

Jack was taken aback, "new students? But its half way through the term!"

Hiccups smile returned and filled with glee, "yeah Dumbledore allowed a couple new students to come! He said that they were royalty in holland or something like that. Think about it! A queen and her siblings here! There was also another family coming too! A royal scottish family is also sending their daughter!" Hiccup went into a day dream about royals and dances, he was usually interested in anything big happening on school grounds. Jack on the other hand wasn't looking forward to the dance, they always Left him without a date. The long nights of dancing were usually before a test and his foot eye coordination wasn't the best.

"I guess ill go put my dress robes on." Jack muttered as he drug himself up to the castle, the snow glistening in his hair.

His dress robes swayed around him, his black clothing started to frost up at the edges. Normally he would pat away the frost but instead he started to draw intricate designs on his robes. "Woah that looks great!" Hiccup was standing infront of the sink in the boys lavatory. His dress robes were covered with fur and instead of shoes he wore boots. "Oh these? They are traditional at home, not too fancy though," hiccup sighed.

They agreed earlier to both get ready in the boys restroom on the second floor, so they could meet halfway between the slytherin and the hufflepuff dormitories. Jack didnt care for most of the slytherins in his house so they both got dress in the bathroom.

They promptly left the bathroom and headed towards the great hall. The room was swirling with fall and winter decorations and plants. Giant orbs of silver hung in mid air along with the candles, bewitched by the charms teacher no doubt. Three chairs sat up in front of the hall for the new comers while a band and a record player were set off to the side. Jack could smell the sweet deserts as her entered the hall. He was starving and readying to shove anything in his mouth to fulfill his hunger. A glimmer of light caught his eye as he noticed a box of ice-skates on the floor. Why would we need ice skates at a dance?

The hall started to fill up slowly row after row of students flushed in to find a seat in the hall. An old wizard at the front stood up and cleared his throat, the hall answered with silence. "Today we have a special treat!" Dumbledore proclaimed, "two royal families have come to Hogwarts to be students! I hope you treat them kindly like your own friends! " Jack and hiccup stood in the front row and had a very good look at the royals. there were three of them sitting in different styled thrones in their honour. a skinny girl sat in the throne covered with bear skins and animal horns. a wild mane of fire rose from her head and hiccup looked hipnotized by her beautiful eyes. jack was more focused on the other two thrones, made perfectly of ice. a short jumpy girl with braids was fidgeting in a chair, her green dress was embroidered with some traditional designs, a boy was standing next to her. probably her boyfriend, jack thought as the boys hair was glowing blonde. jack looked to the last chair and was captivated by the girl sitting there. "We also have another treat! This isn't only a dance but indeed, queen elsa from arendell will make it an ice rink!"

A thin beautiful girl stood up, he hair in a bun and glitter filled her eyes, looking like freshly fallen snow. Her hair was snow white and her skin was fair. Jack looked at her in awe as she walked around the dance floor. A trail of ice, smooth and clear like glass, coated the floor. The crowd gave a gasp and stood lovingly on their skates as they started to move around. The ball had begun.

"Woah! Did you see that?" Hiccup exclaimed beside jack. "You should get to know her!"

Jack chuckled," hey what about you and ginger over there? She looks like she will be perfect for you, you can show her your dragon." He snickered wondering if hiccup understood the euphemism.

"Yeah! She would love toothless!" He exclaimed and left to talk to the girl. His dorky smile vanished into the crowd.

Jack was laughing after him as a delicate hand touched his shoulder. He turned slowly and saw queen elsa standing there in her sparkling dress. Her blue eyes glowing up at him. "Hey im sorry if i ruined your dress robes," she said, staring at the frost trimming on his sleeves and clothes. "I can fix it if you want"

Jack stared at her for a bit, his words were caught in his throat, his eyes on her face. Finally he stuttered, "oh no, i did this myself for the dance, i thought it looked nice."

"Oh!" He exclaimed in relief," i was afraid i accidentally hit someone haha sorry, it looks great. Wait...you did that? Like with your wand or..."

Her eyes looked curiously into jacks as he thought of a way to explain. "Well...um...i have some powers of ice. I guess kind of like yours."

"Oh" elsa replied, she stood contemplating.

She sighed a relief and stood next to jack looking out at all the dancers. Jack could see hiccup and the red haired girl heading towards the door, she didn't look like much of a dancer so they were probably heading down to hagrids. Hiccup turned and gave jack a smile and gave him a wink with a glance towards elsa as he rounded the corner out of sight.

Jack looked at elsa, her eyes affixed on the dancers. Jack stammered a bit but regained his cool, "would you like a dance?"

Her eyes shined, snow started to fall. Small flakes landed around them but everyone else wasnt getting snowed on. Jack noticed that they were standing in their own personal flury. The delicate flakes landed on their eyelashes, and their lips. Words formed on her red lipstick as she answered "yes" and walked onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: dragon flight & candle light

Hiccup lead Merida down to Hagrid's hut. Merida had beautiful red hair that curled and twisted in the wind. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires as the sun started to slowly sink. Merida made it clear that she wasn't a girl who cared too much for dances, but seemed very intrigued when he talked about toothless. Her freckled face glowed when she heard the word dragon, and proceeded to beg him to see it. Hiccup found her bouncy strong personality to be the best thing in the world, her scottish accent reminded him of home, though he lived in more of the nordic region. She was familiar to him and they clicked at once.

They walked down to Hagrid's house pretty quickly, Merida was very eager to see toothless, she was almost running to the hut. The sun was below the horizon, and hiccup had to remove his oak wand to create balls of light around the field so they could see. Merida pulled out her wand, studying what hiccup was doing, "what spell is that?" She curiously asked, staring at the glowing orbs.

Hiccup looked at her holding her wand, a bear head was carved into the end of the handle, the decorative design was beautifully widdled into the holly of her wand. "Its luminos, you just hold your wand up and repeat the phrase, then flick it where you want it to go," hiccup walked over to her to teach her the spell. He held her hand and lifted it holding the wand about eye height. "There you go, no just repeat the spell,"

"Luminos," her accent was strong but the spell worked anyway. A shining ball of light glittered at the end of her wand. She flicked the glowing orb across the field where it hovered above the ground. "Wow" she gasped in amazement, her eyes fixed on the ball of light. " they look like will of the wisps" she said.

"Well actually some wizards use these orbs to create a whisp like image to appear to muggles, mostly to scare them away or sometimes to lead them to their deaths." A gasp protruded from Merida as hiccup fed her the depressing facts. "But only muggle hating wizards do that, don't worry nobody at Hogwarts does that." He quickly stated watching the worry and anger fade from her eyes.

They stood there for a moment in silence both of them staring at their feet. Hiccup swayed back and forth feeling more awkward by the minute. His notebook in his fur dress robes felt like a boulder weighing him down. Hiccup gave two whistles. A dragon roar was heard and Merida gave a shriek of delight. Toothless suddenly came into veiw, his black scale reflecting the glowing orbs of light, he was extremely confused at the red head infront of him. "Toothless," Hiccup introduced Merida politely," this is Merida a royal from Scotland,be nice," he looked at toothless, hoping the dragons attitude didn't turn sour, he could really be stubborn. Toothless stared at Merida for a bit, her red hair reflected in the dragons eyes. The black body of toothless walked forward and stuck his face towards the girl,Merida didnt flinch a muscle. Breathing in as much air possible the dragon let go and gave a deafening roar right into the face of the Scottish royal. Again Merida didn't blink but rather plugged her nose and laughed, "why he sure does have a dragons breath!" She laughed at Hiccups astonished face while she walked up to toothless and started petting and playing with him.

She was great with toothless, she knew all of his spots to scratch and how to pet behind his wing. Hiccup was amazed at her ease with the dragon. "Hey Merida, do you want to go for a ride?"

"Oh please please please!" She was jumping with enthusiasm, practically climbing on the saddle already. He fixed his feet in the stirrups and Merida sat behind him, holding on as tight as she can.

"Look,"Hiccup pointed at the stirrups, and proceeded to explain how they work. Hiccup had to make a special saddle and harness for toothless when he lost part of his tail. With many trials and errors hiccup could steer toothless with the control of his tail. Each movement of the foot would angle or turn the tail of the dragon, thus turning and tilting the direction of the flight.

"Wicked,"Merida whispered. She looked at the stirrup a bit more than laughed, " that would really stink if you lost a leg" she joked and poked hiccup in the shoulder.

Hiccup agreed and laughed along, "im not planning on losing a leg anytime soon," they then took off, flying toothless into the night.


End file.
